This invention relates to a new class of xanthines, namely 1-hydroxyalkyl xanthines, to processes for their preparation and to a medicament containing them.
E P 39780 relates to 1,3- or 1,3,8-substituted xanthines showing sedative and anxiolytic properties. These compounds were developed with a view to enhancing or making more specific certain therapeutically useful physiological effects of natural xanthines, such as caffeine or theophylline. Despite their undeniable neuroleptic and anxiolytic character, the compounds according to the abovementioned patent show side effects, particularly on the cardiovascular function. By contrast, the cardiostimulant activity of these compounds, taken on its own, opened up a new channel of investigation in that direction.